Naruto-sensei
by Yami-no-Kaminari
Summary: Naruto kembali dari latihannya dengan Jiraiya. Konohamaru yang merasa senang menghampiri Naruto. Apa yang akan diajarkan Naruto kepada Konohamaru sebagai murid pertamanya waktu itu? YAOI. LEMON. Baca jika suka dan cobalah baca jika tidak suka


**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto sensei**. Semua karakternya juga punya beliau, termasuk Naruto dan Konohamaru. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja untuk dibuat cerita karya sendiri.

**Warning** :** Yaoi**. Mengandung **LEMON**. Kalo suka baca; Kalo tidak suka cobalah baca (*digampar sama yang gak suka yaoi)

* * *

**NARUTO-SENSEI**

Naruto kembali dari latihannya bersama salah satu dari legenda Sannin, Jiraiya. Semua orang gembira atas kedatangannya. Teman-teman dan para guru meneui Naruto yang telah lama tak bertemu.

"Naruto-nii (Baca: Ka Naruto) sudah kembali ke Konoha?" Ucap Konohamaru, cucu Hokage ketiga.

"Ya. Tadi aku sempat menemuinya di Ichiraku. Sekarang dia mau ke Academi. Katanya dia ingin bertemu denganmu Konohamaru." Ucap Iruka-sensei (Baca: Guru Iruka).

'Naruto-nii mencariku?' Ucap Konohamaru dalam hati.

"Ah, terima kasih Iruka-sensei. Aku akan ke akademi sekarang." Ucap Konohamaru.

Sang cucu Hokage Ketiga kemudian berlari menuju Akademi. Loncat dari rumah ke rumah hingga sampai pada tujuannya. Disana dia melihat Naruto-nii sedang berbicara dengan Guy-sensei.

"Naruto-nii!" Teriak Konohamaru.

"Ah Konohamaru! Wah kau sudah tumbuh besar. Kau menjadi lebih keren sekarang." Ujar Naruto sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Guy-sensei dan berlari kea rah Konohamaru.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu Naruto-nii. Kata Iruka-sensei, Naruto-nii ingin bertemu aku. Benarkah itu?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Ah iya. Hampir saja aku lupa." Ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Dasar. Tidak berubah sama sekali sifatmu itu Naruto-nii." Ujar Konohamru.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau Konohamaru." Ucap jengkel Naruto.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Oh iya. Sudah 3 tahun aku pergi dari Konoha untuk berguru pada pertapa genit. Dan aku ingin mengajarimu semua yang telah aku dapat selama 3 tahun kepadamu karena kau adalah murid pertamaku." Cerita Naruto.

"Hontouka? (Baca: Serius?)" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Ya tentu. Nanti malam sekitar jam 8 temui aku di tempat rahasia kita ya (belakang patung Hokage)." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik sensei." Ucap Konohamaru senang.

Sekitar jam 7 malam…

'Apa yang akan diajarkan Naruto-nii nanti ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar. Apakah Naruto-nii akan mengajarkan Rasenggan padaku? Ah aku akan senang sekali jika iya.' Batin Konohamaru.

"Yosh, sudah jam 7.30 . Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang agar latihannya lebih cepat dimulai." Ucap Konohamaru semangat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Konohamaru untuk sampai di tempat pertemuan mereka. Hanya dalam 10 menit dia sudah sampai di lokasi. Disana Naruto-nii masih belum dating karena memang belum jadwalnya bertemu. Saat jam menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

"Wah Konohamaru, cepat sekali kau datangnya. Apakah kamu sebegitu ingin cepatnya mendapatkan hal-hal yang aku dapatkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"lama sekali kau Naruto-nii." Protes Konohamaru.

"Siapa yang lama? Aku datang tepat waktu kok. Kamu aja yang kecepetan." Balas Naruto.

"Hehehe. Aku sudah tak sabar Naruto-nii." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Baiklah-baiklah kita langsung mulai saja ya sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

"Yosh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama kali Naruto-nii?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuka seluruh pakaianmu." Ujar Naruto.

"HAH? Apa aku salah dengar Naruto-nii?" Tanya Konohamaru heran.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar Konohamaru. Ayo lekas buka. Oh iya, ikat kepala dan syal yang kau pakai juga." Perintah Naruto.

"Tapi aku malu Naruto-nii." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita kan sesama pria. Ayo lekas buka biar lebih cepat." Ujar Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-nii." Ucap Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Pertama yang ia lepas adalah ikat kepala Konoha miliknya kemudian syal yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu dia membuka bajunya dan tampaklah tubuh bagian atas Konohamaru. Meskipun masih kecil, tubuhnya sudah sangat bagus. Hal ini bias membuat wanita disekitarnya tergila-gila padanya. Perutnya yang six-pack adalah salah satunya. Setelah baju, ia kemudian melepaskan celana yang ia pakai sehingga ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja saat ini.

"Su sudah Naruto-nii." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Hadeuh Konohamaru. Aku bilang kan 'buka seluruh pakaianmu'. Kenapa masih memakai celana dalam? Aku saja sudah melepas semuanya" Ujar Naruto dalam keadaan tanpa tertutup sehelai benangpun. Menunjukkan kejantanan naruto yang masih tertidur pulas dan diperkirakan memiliki panjang 20 cm.

"Tapi aku malu Naruto-nii. Aku baru pertama kali telanjang di depan seseorang." Ujar Konohamaru.

"Kita kan sesama lelaki Konohamaru. Jadi tidak ada masalah. Ayo cepat. Aku sudah mulai kedinginan." Perintah Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-nii." Ucap Konohamaru.

Konohamaru pun melepaskan celana dalamnya sehingga terpampanglah kejantanan seorang cucu Hokage ketiga yang masih tertidur. Saat ini Konohamaru tidak tertutup benang sehelaipun.

"Wah Konohamaru, 'punyamu' besar juga ya. Padahal masih tidur. Kalo aku perkirakaran panjangnya sekitar 16 cm. Baiklah, mari kita mulai." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mendekati Konohamaru

"Pelajaran kali ini kamu hanya cukup berdiri disini, melihat, mengamati, dan merasakan apa yang akan ku ajarkan. Ok?" Ucap Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-nii." Balas Konohamaru.

Setelah itu, tangan kiri Naruto mulai menuju putting kanan Konohamaru dan mulai memilinnya sedangkan mulutnya menuju putting kanannya dan mulai mengulumnya.

"Mmm…." Konohamaru menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan ditutup Konohamaru. Tidak aka nada yang dengar kok."

"Ahh… Naruto-nii." Desah Konohamaru.

Tidak menyianyakan kesempatan, mulut Naruto langsung berpindah tempat ketika Konohamaru mendesah. Lidah kedua pria itu mulai mengikat satu sama lain di dalam mulut. Tidak kalah aktif, Lidah Naruto menjilati seluruh rongga mulut Konohamaru tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Merasa tau bahwa Konohamaru sudah mencapai batas, Naruto berhenti berciuman untuk memberikan waktu kepada Konohamaru memasok oksigen.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup oksigen, ciuman panas pun kembali terjadi dan berlangsung selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Puas dengan mulut Konohamaru, Naruto mulai turun ke leher dan menjilati setiap senti daerah yang dilewatinya. Kissmark pun tidak lupa dibuatnya sebagai tanda bahwa daerah itu sudah 'dijajah'.

Turun kembali menuju putting kanan Konohamaru dan mulai kembali menjilat, mengulum, dan sesekali menggigit putting kanan Konohamaru. Tidak hanya itu, tangn kirinya bergerilya di putting yang satunya dan memilin-milin putting kiri Konohamaru. Kenikmatan yang dirasakan sang cucu Hokage ketiga semakin bertambah ketika tangan Naruto mulai menuju ke kejantanannya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Ah… Na Naru-nii…" Desah Konohamaru. Perlahan tapi pasti, kejantanan Konohamaru mulai menegang sepenuhnya dan dapat diperkirakan panjangnya sekitar 18 cm.

Merasa sudah puas dengan putting Konohamaru, lidah Naruto mulai turun kebawah, menjilati perut sang cucu hokage ketiga yang six-pack. Tak sesentipun dilewatkan oleh lidah tersebut hingga Naruto berada dalam posisi di duduk di bawah dengan kejantanan Konohamaru yang tepat di depan muka sang anak Hokage keempat.

Naruto mulai menjilati kejantanan Konohamaru mulai dari ujung hingga ke pangkal serta 2 buah biji desekitar kejantanan tersebut. Naruto mulai mengulum penis tersebut mulai dari ujung ke pangkal, ke ujung lagi, ke pangkal lagi, dan seterusnya. Semakin lama kuluman dalam mulutnya semakin dipercepat membuat Konohamaru hamper mencapai klimaksnya.

"Naru-nii.. le lepaskan… aku… mau kencing… ah…" Pinta Konohamaru.

Mendengar perkataan Konohamaru, Naruto malah semakin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya pada kejantanan Konohamaru. Tak lupa tangan kanannya memainkan dua biji di kejantanan Konohamaru dan tangan kirinya mulai mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. Lama kelamaan kejantanan Naruto menegan seutuhnya yang bisa diperkirakan memiliki panjang 22 cm. Bersamaan dengan itu, kejantanan Konohamaru mulai berdenyut dengan cepat.

"Na Naru-nii.. awas… ahh….." Teriak Konohamaru di sela-sela desahannya.

Konohamaru memuncratkan spermanya yang terbilang cukup banyak di dalam mulut Naruto hingga sebagian ada yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tanpa merasa jijik, Naruto menelan habis semua sperma Konohamaru hingga tak bersisia.

"Na Naruto-nii, apa ini? Mengapa kau menelannya?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Ini namanya sperma. Ini rasanya enak." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku ingin mencobamu spermamu Naruto-nii." Pinta Konohamaru.

"Tidak sekarang. Mungkin lain kali. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Ucap Konohamaru.

Narutu kemudian menelentangkan tubuh Konohamaru. Kemudian ia membuka kedua kaki Konohamaru dan terlihat sebuah lubang rahasia milik Konohamaru. Naruto kemudian memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Sakittt… Naruto-nii." Jerit Konohamaru.

"Bertahan Konohamaru. Nanti ini akan enak." Ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto memasukkan lagi jari tengahnya ke lubang tersebut. Konohamaru berusaha menahan rasa sakit tersebut dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian Naruto mulai memasukkan kembali jari ketiganya ke dalam lubang tersebut. Konohamaru yang merasa sangat kesakitan berteriak.

"Sakit…." Jerit Konohamaru.

Tanpa menghiraukan jeritan Konohamaru, Naruto mulai melakukan gerakan zigzag di dalam lubang tersebut. Jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Konohamaru, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan.

"Ahh.. terus Naruto-nii." Desah Konohamaru.

Mendengar desahan Konohamaru tersebut, Naruto mulai melakukan gerakan menusuk-nusuk disekitar daerah tersebut. Dan ternyata desahan Konohamaru semakin jelas. Sepertinya Naruto sudah menemukan sweet-spot Konohamaru. Naruto kemudian menarik keluar ketiga jarinya dan kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Konohamaru lalu menaruhnya di atas pundaknya. Kemudian Naruto mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Konohamaru.

Dengan sekali hentakan yang kasar, kejantanan Naruto langsung masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang Konohamaru. Bersamaan dengan itu, Konohamaru menjerit kesakitan sekeras-sekerasnya. Darah mulai keluar dari lubang Konohamaru, pertanda bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya lubang cucu Hokage ketiga dimasuki oleh suatu benda yang penjangnya bisa diperkirakan 22 cm.

"Sedikit lagi Konohamaru." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto mulai mengerakkan kejantanannya perlahan demi perlahan. Tak sia-sia, rintihan kesakitan yang keluar lama berubah menjadi desahan yang nikmat.

"Na… Naru-nii… ce… cepat… ahh…" Desah Konohamaru.

Mendengar itu, Naruto mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya di lubang tersebut. Bunyi plop plop plop terdengar sangat jelas. 15 menit Naruto bergerak, kejantanan kedua insan tersebut mulai berdenyut kembali.

"Ahh.. Na… Naru…. Nii… aku… keluar…. Ahh…." Desah Konohamaru semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hah hah hah a aku juga. Ayo keluarkan bersama." Ucap Naruto.

Tak selang berapa lama, Konohamaru memuntahkan spermanya untuk yang kedua kalinya mengenai tubuhnya Naruto. Meskipun ini yang kedua kalinya Konohamaru mengeluarkan spermanya pada hari itu, tapi jumlah sperma yang dikeluarkan yang kedua kalinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang pertama. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto juga mencapai klimaknya dan memuntahkan spermanya di dalam lubang Konohamaru. Saking banyakny sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, sebagian sperma keluar dari lubang Konohamaru.

Kemudian Naruto mencabut kejantanannya dan membersihkan dirinya dari sperma-sperma miliknya dan Konohamaru; begitupun sebaliknya. Setelah itu, mereka memakai kembali seluruh pakaian mereka.

"Hah hah hah bagaimana pelajarannya Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini pelajaran terbaik yang terbaik Naruto-nii." Teriak Konohamaru senang.

"Hari ini aku mengajarkanmu bagaimana nikmatnya dunia. Dan yang kita lakukan tadi adalah salah satu dari kenikmatan dunia. Aku diajari itu oleh pertapa genit." Cerita Naruto.

"Memang nikmat sekali Naruto-nii" Ujar Konohamaru.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan nanti lagi pelajarannya." Ajak Konohamaru.

"Baik Naruto-nii. Oh iya, jangan lupa janji Naruto-nii ya." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Janji untuk aku mencicipi sperma Naruto-nii." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Hah? Kau masih ingat itu? Baiklah baiklah lain kali ya. Dan mungkin saja besok." Ujar Naruto.

"Hore!" Teriak Konohamaru.

Mereka pun kemudia kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing meninggalkan sisa sperma di tempat rahasia mereka. Akan tetapi…

"Wah wah wah baru juga sampai Konoha, anak itu sudah mengajarkan ajaranku pada muridnya." Ucap seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraiya yang sejak awal sudah mengikuti Naruto keluar rumah.

* * *

Ini story kedua saya dan dua-duanya rate-M. Maaf kalo lemonnya kurang dan kalo ada typo. Tapi yang bikin beda story saya dengan yang lain adalah karakternya yang jarang digunakan :D. Mohon di review ya supaya next story will better than this. Saya tunggu ya reviewnya. Arigatou. Good luck for you all :)


End file.
